1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of door framing devices in general and in particular to a door framing template having upper and lower adjustable spreader members.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,167,073; 4,829,727; 4,707,925; 5,560,112 and 5,025,607 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse door frame installing methods and apparatus.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical method and apparatus for preparing a roughed out door frame to receive a finished door frame.
As most carpenters and homebuilders in general are all too well aware, the installation of a finished door frame within a roughed out door frame is normally a very labor intensive and time consuming task that adds an appreciable expense to the cost of building a new home.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among carpenters and the like for a new and improved method and apparatus for framing doors quickly, easily and inexpensively and the provision of such a method and apparatus is the stated objective of the present invention.
Briefly stated, the door framing apparatus that forms the basis of the present invention comprises a pair of vertical standard units that are connected together by a pair of horizontally adjustable spreader units wherein the vertical standard units and the horizontally adjustable spreader units are adapted to conform to the dimensions of a finished door frame.
As will be explained in greater detail further on in the specification, each of the vertical standard units is provided with a plurality of vertically spaced router templates and means for plumbing and spacing as desired each vertical standard unit within the roughed out door frame wherein the spreader units are adapted to engage bearing plates provided on the vertical standard units such that the spacing between the vertical standard units are the same as the width of the finished door.
Once the door framing apparatus is properly installed within the roughed out door frame, wooden mounting blocks are secured to the vertical studs are subjected to a router which extends through the router template opening such that the router bit depth is set to the thickness of the finish frame material plus the desired margin.